Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3
"Revenge of the Sith" is the third issue in the four-part comic book limited series Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, which is the official adaptation of the sci-fi/fantasy feature film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith by writer and director George Lucas. The story was written by Miles Lane with artwork and inks by Doug Wheatley. It was colored by Chris Chuckry and lettered by Michael David Thomas. The cover art illustration was rendered by Dave Dorman. The story was edited by Randy Stradley with Jeremy Barlow as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a May, 2005 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Appearances * Anakin Skywalker * Mace Windu * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Padmé Amidala * Agen Kolar * Bail Organa * C-3PO * Chewbacca * Commander Cody, CC-2224 * Kit Fisto * Raymus Antilles * Saesee Tiin * Tarfful * Darth Vader * Sheev Palpatine * Nute Gunray * Passel Argente * Po Nudo * Poggle the Lesser * Rune Haako * San Hill * Shu Mai * Tikkes * Wat Tambor * Bacarra * Barriss Offee * Bly * Denaria Kee * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Quinlan Vos * R2-D2 * R4-G9 * Zett Jukassa * Confederacy of Independent Systems :* Commerce Guild :* Corporate Alliance :* InterGalactic Banking Clan :* Separatist Council :* Separatist Droid Army :* Techno Union :* Trade Federation * Grand Army of the Republic :* Clone troopers * Jedi Council * Aqualish * Cereans * Clones * Geonosians * Gossams * Iktotchi * Kiffars * Koorivar * Mirialans * Muuns * Nautolans * Neimoidians * Quarrens * Skakoans * Twi'leks * Wookiees * Zabraks * Varactyls * Coruscant :* Galactic City :* 500 Republica :* Jedi Temple ::* Jedi Temple hangar * Felucia * Kashyyyk * Mustafar * Mygeeto * Outer space * Utapau * Utapau System * Gimer stick * Holoprojector * Lightsaber * Robots :* Droids ::* Astromech droids ::* B1 battle droids ::* B2 super battle droids ::* Protocol droids * Air-speeder * All Terrain Open Transport * All Terrain Recon Transport * All Terrain Tactical Enforcer * CR70 corvette :* Tantive III * Chancellor * Commander * General * Jedi Master * Sith Lord * Clone Wars :* Battle of Kashyyyk :* Massacre on Mustafar :* Order 66 * Alien animals * Decapitation * Disfigurement * Electrokinesis * Force lightning * Force push * Hologram * Laser weapons * Military units * Mystic sense * Severed limbs * Space ships * Telekinesis Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith trade paperback collection, which shipped in March, 2005. It was re-released by Marvel Comics in November, 2016. * This issue carries a cover date that corresponds to the month that Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith was released in theaters. * This issue begins with the scene where Anakin Skywalker learns that Palpatine is the Sith Lord and draws his lightsaber. * Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader for the first time in this issue. * The final scene in this issue is when Darth Vader kills Nute Gunray. * An important scene in the film that was omitted from this issue is Darth Vader's raid on the Jedi Temple; in particular, the murder of the Younglings. * Quinlan Vos makes a cameo appearance in this issue in a non-speaking role. Vos was referenced in Revenge of the Sith by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but did not make an actual appearance in the film. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *